Recently, an air-conditioning clothing for cooling the body has been put into practice and is rapidly spreading. FIG. 5 is a schematic front view of a prior-art air-conditioning clothing. This air-conditioning clothing includes a cloth portion 10 sewn from a material with small ventilation and two fans 30 and 30 mounted on a lower part of side parts of the cloth portion 10. When the fans 30 are operated, a large quantity of air is taken into the cloth portion 10 from the fans 30. The taken-in air flows upward along the surface of the body or the underwear in a space between the cloth portion 10 and the body or the underwear and is discharged through around a collar or a lower sleeve edge 11 to an outside, for example. The air evaporates sweat from the body while flowing through the space between the cloth portion 10 and the body or the underwear, and the body is cooled by evaporation heat in the evaporation (see Patent document 1, for example). The air-conditioning clothing is a product for handling substantial hotness in its principle, and realization of the air-conditioning clothing that can be used when many works are performed is in high demand.